Jewelpet Starlight
'Jewelpet Starlight '''is Glorysia Melody's second season of ''Jewelpet ''series. Story A long long ago in Jewel Land, the Jewelpets were born from the love and care of their queen, Jewelina. Jewelina loved to dance and danced endlessly under her Sky Jewel Mirror, along with her faithful Jewelpets. However, a mysterious strange meteor crashed into the Sky Jewel Mirror, shattering it into a million pieces and its fragments, called Sky Jewel Key, were scattered across Jewel Land. As a result, the sorrowful Jewelina turned into stone, and the Jewelpets have scattered and turned into stone too. The Jewel Land were fallen into darkness, Dark King evil laughed with his commanders because this is the End of the Jewel Land. In the present time, Hanasaki Masami, was late for school. She meet a Saman girl named Skyla and the Malaysian fighter named James Kamil. At night, Masami meets Ruby and her friends. She said she needs to find the Sky Jewel Keys to save two friends named Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka who were been disappeared. The next morning, Skyla and Kamil befriends the Jewelpets and become their partners. When Ruby and her friends learn about the legend of the Sky Jewel Mirror and the Sky Jewel Keys, they all decide to go and search for them. While they are searching, a meteor suddenly crashes and from it appear the Starlight 8, a group of humans who came from Earth in search of the Sky Jewel Keys in order to save their world from the Eternal Darkness. Together, the Heroes, Jewelpets and the Starlight 8 search for the Sky Jewel Keys together. Characters Heroes * Hanasaki Masami - Masami is the main character in this series, being a girl 12-13 years of age and in sixth grade. She is the human partner of Ruby, Hummy and Labra and is the older sister of a famous girl named Hanasaki Miria. She is kind and adventureous. She is the best friend of Skyla and Kamil. Her main mission is to find the Sky Jewel Key and save the Jewel Land. * Skyla Bright Star - Skyla is Garnet, Sapphie and Sango's human partner. She is a half-human half-Alien American girl who lives in Saman, but later she would go to Earth for meet some earthlings, loves drawing arts and make some inventions. She considers herself as a "SBS" or "Skyla Bright Star" (Sora Kagayaki Sutazu). Her dream is to become the Rank 1 being the highest of the Saman. * James Kamil - Kamil is Larimar, Luna and Opal's human partner. He is a Malaysian boy who likes fighting and he regarded as a "warrior" for his confident spirit. His athletic skills were showcased in his debut, where he was able to hit his aura attacks away. He meditates to improve his concentration during battle. * Kujou Hikari - Hikari is Pearl, Wilu and Ying's human partner. She is a 13 years old girl who always thinks of others and she is considered to be the "life" of the Queen, a part of her spirit that appeared when the Queen, as a whole is broken up into three parts: the Heartiels, the embodiment of her will; Hikari, who represents the Queen's life; and the Queen Chairect, her heart. She has lost all of her abilities and memories from being Queen and is living as a passive human girl. She makes friends and goes to Verone Academy with Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka and works for Fujita Akane's mobile store. * Fujita Akane - Akane is Rainbow, Rosie and Goldie's human partner. She is a young entrepreneur who owns and operates the Tako Cafe, a mobile takoyaki store. She has a headstrong personality and often shows a lot of self-confidence. Before starting the Tako Cafe, Akane was a student, presumably taking a business-related course. However, because she was not happy with the direction she was heading, she decides to challenge herself by being independent and go as far as she can by herself. This led to her opening her mobile store. * Misumi Nagisa - Nagisa is Diana, Luea and Dian's human partner. She is a good woman who has a strong sense of justice, and never lets anyone down. She is still a scatterbrain. Nagisa and her best friend, Yukishiro Honoka, went on a mission to the Dark Zone, but never came back. It was later revealed that they were caught and turned to stone. Her alter ego is Cure Black, whose theme colour is black/pink and represents courage. * Yukishiro Honoka -' '''Honoka is Spinel, Mira and Tappy's human partner. She is a smart lady who has a lot of hope and can always see the good in people. Honoka and her best friend, Misumi Nagisa, went on a mission to the Dark Zone, but never came back. It was later revealed that they were caught and turned to stone. Her alter ego is Cure White, whose theme colour is white/blue and represents hope. Jewelpets * Ruby * Larimar * Luna * Garnet * Sapphie * Labra * Sango * Hummy * Opal * Pearl * Wilu * Ying * Diana * Luea * Dian * Spinel * Mira * Tappy * Rainbow * Rosie * Goldie * Topaz * Lapis * Sunny Antagonists * Dark King - The resurrecting ruler of the Dark Zone, and also the series' main antagonist. He is made of darkness and has red glowing eyes, with long arms with chains. After being killed by Pretty Cure in the original series, he is going through a resurrection and is after revenge, but this time wanting to defeat the Humans with their Jewelpets. * Silhouette - A mysterious woman who serves the Dark King and claims to be forever faithful to him. She is known as "The Black Shadow" and is evil. It is later revealed that the Dark King had freed Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka from their stone prison, but Nagisa was turned into Silhouette. * Witch - A mysterious woman who is never really named, but she claims to be a 'witch from the Dark Zone'. She is also known as "The White Shadow" and is evil. It is later revealed that the Dark King had freed Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka from their stone prison, but Honoka was turned into Witch. * Seven Deadly Sins is a group of seven villains who serve as the Dark King's subordinates and are extremely faithful to him. The members are: ** Yokubo - The first of the Seven Deadly Sins to appear. He represents lust. ** Okui - The second of the Seven Deadly Sins to appear. He represents gluttony. ** Yoku - The third of the Seven Deadly Sins to appear. She represents greed. ** Namakemono - The fourth of the Seven Deadly Sins to appear. He represents sloth. ** Gekido - The fifth of the Seven Deadly Sins to appear. He represents wrath. ** Senbo - The sixth of the Seven Deadly Sins to appear. She represents envy. ** Puraido - The final of the Seven Deadly Sins to appear. She represents pride. * Tsumi - The main monsters of the season. They are created when a Deadly Sin fuses a person with a Dark Star, and shouts "Unleash the evil in your heart, and go berserk, Tsumi!" Tsumi means "sin" in Japanese. Category:Fanseries